


Dear Doctor Imbecile...

by MissTantabis



Series: Jekyll and Hyde: That ship as sailed, my darling. [7]
Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Humor, Letters, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Robert has a serious discussion with Hyde through a system of letters. It does not go as planned.





	Dear Doctor Imbecile...

16\. October, 1936.

So. Though we are men of differing tastes and manners, circumstances force us to share this house and its rooms. Let's us at least do so in a civilized manner. Therefore, Hyde, I insist upon your cooperation in the following matter. Be it for your sake and my own.

You are very welcome to read my books, but please replace the volumes after perusal instead of scattering them through the lab, rethorn to pieces. My machines and scientific aparts are both delicate and costly. Therefore you should stay away from them entirely. And food is not meant to be consumed in the laboratory and certainly not to be smeared on walls and table.

There are a few other matters that I wish to raise, however these are the most urgent.

Yours sincerely, Doctor Robert Jekyll

 

_Dear Doctor Imbecile._

_I could care less about what you just said. I will do what I like and if you do not like it, then that is good, because I do not like you. I have smashed up all your science stuff and if you buy more science stuff, I will smash that as well. Why, I hope you do, because I like smashing stuff. Science is a bunch off bullshit for me and therefore your fancy devices are pretty damn useless. I am a destroyer._

_Love and kisses, James Frederick Hyde_

 

Hyde,

I will not tolerate this vandalism! I deeply regret that our condition does not allow me to present you a bill for the damage you cause, you monster. And the drawings and sketches you have painted into my notebooks are not only scientifically completely wrong, but anatomically extremely impossible.

If you do not respect our home, at least please try to respect our body! We both have to live in it and since I am the one, who actually has some kind of work to do, I deeply detest getting your hangovers!

R. Jekyll

 

_Dear whining Moron,_

_ shut up! I will do whatever I like with our body. It just might be my body anyway. I look  _ _ **amazing** _ _ in it! You make it look stupid and embarrassing by making a fool out of yourself whenever you do something. _

_ And  _ _ **don't** _ _ tell me what to do! I will do whatever I like and whenever I like to do it. So in plain language: If I want to have fun, I will have fun! And I do want to have fun, because fun is fun. Oh, I just had an idea. And because I had it, I will do it, because that's what I am like. _

_James_

 

You ruined our hat?! I cannot believe you ruined our hat! Also you beat that costumer unconscious. Did you have to do that? Do you have any idea how much attention this will cause? MIO and Tenebrae will be at our door in no time!

You have gone too far this time, Hyde! You think I have no sanctions against you, but I have locked myself in the laboratory. And before me is a liter of bad, reddish wine. Prepare, Hyde, to samper your own medicine!

Robert Jekyll

 

_Two things. Number one: You think I give two shits about Tenebrae and MIO?! If it were for me, I rather prefer if they tear each other to pieces without me. They are just so annoying. Dang it!_

_And number two: You call that a drink? I drink drinks like that before I even start drinking! Give it up, Doctor Stupid! There is nothing you can do to stop me, so don't even try. Now I am gonna ruin your head._

_Hyde_

 

Hyde, I hereby present to you the works of my dearest friend, Lily Clarke. Ms Clarke as you very well know is a biochemist and studied psychology. She is very advanced in that field off study and developed a certain therapy, known as pile on the pressure. The word may be new to you. Allow me to explain it by the usage off one of your own drawings.

**Don't think I won't do it!**

R.

 

_Dear Doctor Robert Jekyll,_

_I hope you like the new scientist stuff I have bought for you. Why I think it looks even nicer then what I did smash. I am very sorry about the smashing._

_ The money you find on the table, you can use to buy a new hut. And do not worry your silly mind, I worked for this, so calm down.  _ ~~ _ I cannot believe I said that. _ ~~ _ I hope you will find a model that looks as good and stylish as our old. It suited us, especially you. _

_Yours respectfully and very sorry, like I said, James Frederick Hyde_

 

Dear Hyde,

I accept your apology.

Robert

 

_Basically what I thought. I still want to knock out costumers however._

_Hyde_

 

Alright. But no more then one a month and you hide the body.  ~~ And that pun was not intended. ~~

Robert


End file.
